(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to an autonomous floor-cleaning robot that comprises a self-adjustable cleaning head subsystem that includes a dual-stage brush assembly having counter-rotating, asymmetric brushes and an adjacent, but independent, vacuum assembly such that the cleaning capability and efficiency of the self-adjustable cleaning head subsystem is optimized while concomitantly minimizing the power requirements thereof. The autonomous floor-cleaning robot further includes a side brush assembly for directing particulates outside the envelope of the robot into the self-adjustable cleaning head subsystem.
(2) Description of Related Art
Autonomous robot cleaning devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,940,927 and 5,781,960 disclose an Autonomous Surface Cleaning Apparatus and a Nozzle Arrangement for a Self-Guiding Vacuum Cleaner. One of the primary requirements for an autonomous cleaning device is a self-contained power supply—the utility of an autonomous cleaning device would be severely degraded, if not outright eliminated, if such an autonomous cleaning device utilized a power cord to tap into an external power source.
And, while there have been distinct improvements in the energizing capabilities of self-contained power supplies such as batteries, today's self-contained power supplies are still time-limited in providing power. Cleaning mechanisms for cleaning devices such as brush assemblies and vacuum assemblies typically require large power loads to provide effective cleaning capability. This is particularly true where brush assemblies and vacuum assemblies are configured as combinations, since the brush assembly and/or the vacuum assembly of such combinations typically have not been designed or configured for synergic operation.
A need exists to provide an autonomous cleaning device that has been designed and configured to optimize the cleaning capability and efficiency of its cleaning mechanisms for synergic operation while concomitantly minimizing or reducing the power requirements of such cleaning mechanisms.